


after "fights"

by Malexir



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Alec Lightwood, M/M, Top Magnus Bane
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 14:10:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16369112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malexir/pseuds/Malexir
Summary: 2x20 골목씬 이후 매그너스의 로프트로 돌아간 매그알렉





	after "fights"

로프트로 돌아가는 길은 마치 첫 데이트 같았다. 다른 생각으로 가득 차서 한마디도 안 하고 걸었던 알렉산더. 어색하게 떨어져서 왔던 그때와는 다르게 매그너스와 알렉은 로프트로 돌아가는 내내 붙든 손을 놓지 않았다. 알렉은 자신의 감정을 좀처럼 내보이지 않는 편이었다. 평생을 섀도우 헌터로, 군인으로 살아온 알렉은 자신을 붙잡으려 붉게 달아오른 눈으로 사랑을 고백했었다. 그 간절함이 거절당했을 때, 알렉은 어떤 마음이었을까. 골목에서의 또 다른 고백으로 알렉은 자신을 또 한 번 붙잡았다. ‘당신 없이 살 수 없을 것 같아요.’ 사랑하는 서툰 연인의 고백을 두 번 거절할 정도로 매그너스는 매정한 월록이 아니었다.

로프트 문을 열고 들어서자마자 둘은 급하게 서로에게 달려들었다. 침실까지 갈 겨를도 없었기에 문 바로 옆 벽에 알렉을 밀어붙인 매그너스가 제 자켓을 거칠게 벗어 바닥으로 내던졌다. 입술이 맞붙어서 씨근거리는 숨을 들이쉬며 알렉도 거무죽죽한 가죽 자켓을 매그너스의 자켓 위로 내동댕이쳤다. 옷감이 바닥으로 떨어지는 소리에 입맞춤을 잠깐 멈춘 둘은 첫날밤에 그랬듯 이마를 맞붙이고 킥킥 웃었다.

 

“못 본 사이에 더 적극적으로 변했는걸, 알렉산더?”

“누가 할 말인데 그래요.”

 

시답잖은 대화가 오가면서도 둘은 서로의 바지를 풀러 내리고 있었다. 알렉이 매그너스의 복잡한 벨트 때문에 고전하고 있을 때, 매그너스는 이미 알렉의 속옷까지 벗긴 참이었다. 제 앞에서 미간을 찌푸리며 손을 꼼지락거리는 알렉의 행동에 매그너스는 중심이 답답해지는 느낌이 들었다. 노골적인 손길이 아닌데도 알렉의 손이 닿는 곳은 왜 이리 예민해지는 걸까. 매그너스는 오랜만에 40살 월록이 된 기분이 됐다.

딸깍거리는 소리와 함께 알렉은 드디어 매그너스의 속옷을 볼 수 있었다. 작은 천 쪼가리에 갇힌 매그너스의 성기는 꽤 부풀어 있었다. 알렉의 맨 엉덩이를 은근히 주무르던 매그너스는 자신의 앞에 쪼그려 앉는 알렉 덕분에 당황한 표정을 지었다. 알렉은 제 속옷 바로 앞에, 그것도 말 그대로 코가 닿을 거리에 제 고간을 마주보고 있었다. 예상치 못한 행동에 멍하니 알렉을 내려다보는 매그너스가 정신을 다시 차린 건 알렉이 제 속옷을 내리고 발기된 성기를 큰 손으로 감싸 쥐었을 때였다. 알렉산더는 섹스를 할 때마다 제가 알렉에게 했던 행위를 돌려주려는 것이었다! fuck. 매그너스는 제 귀두를 처음 물어보는 연인을 내려다보자 욕을 할 수밖에 없었다. 이건 사실 꿈일지도 몰라. 매그너스는 알렉의 부슬거리는 머리카락에 손가락을 얽으면서 침을 꿀꺽 삼켰다.

 

“...읏, 알렉. 알렉산더, 아가?”

 

솔직히 말하자면 알렉산더의 펠라티오는 형편없는 수준이었다. 입술을 조였다 풀면서 성기를 자극할 줄도 몰랐고, 귀두를 목구멍까지 삼켰다가 뱉어내지도 못 했다. 그저 정직하게 고개를 앞뒤로 움직이면서 간간이 매그너스를 올려다볼 뿐이었다. 그러나 그마저도 매그너스에겐 큰 자극으로 다가왔다. 남자의 것을 처음 물어보는 알렉산더. 묘한 흥분과 수치심에 볼을 발갛게 물들이고 자신과 눈을 마주칠 때마다 수줍은 듯 눈을 내리까는 알렉산더... 매그너스는 제 아래에서 성기를 빨아대는 알렉을 뜨겁게 타는 눈으로 보는 것을 그만둬야 했다. 이대로 가다간 매너 없이 알렉의 입안에 정액을 잔뜩 싸 버릴 게 분명했기 때문이었다.

매그너스는 제 아래에서 열심히 제 것을 물고 있는 알렉을 일으켜 세웠다. 알렉의 턱을 타고 침이 죽 늘어지는 것을 제 입술로 핥아 없애고 그대로 알렉의 촉촉한 입술을 집어삼키자 묘하게 비릿한 맛이 혀를 타고 올라왔다. 매그너스는 자신도 모르게 글래머가 풀려 황금색으로 빛나는 눈을 내보였다. 매그너스는 순간이었지만 알렉이 더 깊어진 눈으로 자신을 바라보고 있는 것을 느꼈다. 제 연인이 자신을 원하고 있었다. 매그너스는 알렉의 발목을 잡아 다리를 자신의 허리에 감게 하고 발기된 제 성기를 알렉의 엉덩이 사이로 부벼댔다. 예민한 곳이 마찰하자 알렉은 눈꺼풀을 느릿하게 깜빡이면서 한숨 같은 낮은 숨소리를 냈다. 매그너스는 뜨거운 숨이 제 입술에 닿자 전신에 간지러운 감각이 피어나면서 더는 참을 수가 없다고 느꼈다. 어서 알렉의 안으로 들어가고 싶은 마음 뿐이었다.

 

“아! 매그, 너스...! 잠깐, 천천히요. 으응.”

 

제 안에 매그너스를 담아본 게 처음이 아닌데도 여전히 삽입은 불편했다. 단순히 아프고 불쾌하기만 하면 삽입 섹스를 하지 않아도 되겠지만, 알렉은 매그너스를 받아들이는 것에서 깊은 충족감을 느꼈다. 물론 오늘은 새로운 체위로 하는 바람에 더 불편한 것도 있겠지만. 매그너스는 자신이 아무리 급하게 달려들어도 특유의 노련함으로 항상 침실까지 데려갔었다. 알렉은 매그너스와 침대 외의 다른 공간에서는 섹스를 해 본 적이 없었다는 사실을 생각했다. 그런 알렉에게 침대 바깥의 섹스, 그것도 누워서가 아닌 벽에 기대서 매그너스를 받아낸다는 사실은 묘하게 그를 흥분시켰다. 매그너스와의 첫 경험들이 점점 늘어나는 셈이었다.

매그너스는 평소와는 다르게 꽤나 거칠게 허리를 움직였다. 매그너스가 자신의 내벽을 짓이기듯 처 올렸다가 빠져나갈 때, 알렉은 저절로 다리에 힘이 풀려가는 것을 느꼈다. 알렉은 제 허벅지를 더듬어 스텔레를 찾다가 거실 한쪽에 매그너스의 옷가지와 함께 섞여 있는 바지 주머니 속에 있다는 것을 깨달았다. 섀도우 헌터인 자신이 월록보다 체력적으로 뒤지지 않는다는 건 객관적인 사실이었지만, 쾌감을 느끼는 것에도 같은 기준이 적용되느냐는 것은 토론을 해봐야 하는 문제였다. 매그너스는 일정한 속도로 제 안에 박아대고 있었고 제 안에 들어왔다가 나가는 성기는 자신이 느끼는 곳에 정확히 닿았다가, 다시 닿았다가, 다시 닿았다가... 계속 반복이었다.

알렉은 제 목덜미에 얼굴을 묻고 차단룬을 혀로 따라 덧그리는 매그너스의 이름을 부르면서 허벅지를 덜덜 떨어댔다. 더 이상 쾌감에 잠식되면 바닥으로 주저앉을 게 뻔했다. 매그너스의 고환이 회음부를 쳤다가 떨어질 때마다 알렉은 자각하지 못 한 채로 제 허리를 들썩거렸다. 알렉의 서툰 유혹과도 같은 몸짓에 이를 악문 매그너스는 알렉의 이마에 자신의 이마를 맞붙힌 채로 알렉의 골반을 두 손으로 부여잡아 몸이 크게 흔들거릴 정도로 박아댔다.

 

“아! 아앙! 흐, 그만! 매그너스, 매그너스으. 으응!”

“...fuck, 알렉. 알렉산더. 내 천사. 읏.”

 

알렉의 골반을 멍이 들 정도로 세게 부여잡고 박아대던 매그너스가 그대로 자신의 안에 사정했을 때, 알렉은 매그너스의 배 위에 자신의 정액이 묻어있다는 것을 알아차렸다. 매그너스가 손으로 만져주지도 않았는데, 박는 것만으로 사정하다니! 알렉의 얼굴이 터질 듯 붉게 달아올랐다. 매그너스의 성기가 밖으로 빠져나가자 힘이 쭉 빠지는 기분에 그대로 매그너스의 품 안에 안기듯 쓰러져 헐떡대는 자신이 왠지 낯설었다. 한쪽 다리로만 매그너스의 체중을 버텨야 했었기에 제 다리는 볼품없이 벌벌 떨리고 있었다. 엉덩이 사이로 흘러 허벅지를 타고 내려가는 진득한 액체는 항상 묘한 감각을 주었다. 알렉은 매그너스의 어깨에 볼을 대고 숨을 고르면서 제 연인의 이름을 불렀다.

 

“...매그너스. 매그너스.”

“나 여기 있어, 알렉산더.”

 

I’m here. 그렇게 말하는 매그너스의 목소리는 세상 어떤 것과 비교할 수 없을 정도로 부드럽고 달콤했다. 알렉은 매그너스의 다정한 목소리가 그리웠었고, 연인의 품이 그리웠었다. 알렉은 며칠 동안 못 본 주인에게 어리광을 부리는 작은 동물처럼 매그너스의 품에 얼굴을 연신 부벼댔고, 매그너스는 그런 연인의 모습에 작게 웃으면서 알렉의 등을 토닥거렸다.

매그너스는 코알라처럼 안겨있는 알렉의 정신없이 뻗친 뒷머리를 정리해주며 제 연인의 얼굴을 제대로 보려고 고개를 이리저리 움직였다. 아직 어린 제 연인이 부끄러워하는 건지 매그너스의 어깨에 이마를 바짝 댄 채로 꼼짝도 하고 있지 않았기에 매그너스는 장난기가 섞인 어조로 알렉의 이름을 불러댔다. 그럼에도 알렉의 고개가 들릴 생각을 하지 않자 매그너스는 걱정이 스쳐 가는 표정으로 알렉의 볼을 한 손으로 감싸 고개를 들게 했다.

 

“...오, 이런. 알렉산더.”

 

매그너스의 손길에 푹 파묻었던 고개를 든 알렉산더의 얼굴은 눈물로 엉망이었다. 매그너스는 자신의 심장을 누군가 잡아 세상의 밑바닥으로 끌어내리는 듯한 기분이 들었다. 연인의 기분도 제대로 파악을 못 하다니. 자신과 눈을 마주치자 금세 어깨를 들썩이며 울기 시작하는 알렉을 다시 품에 안아 달래는 매그너스는 자책감에 제 입술을 깨물었다. 우는 사람에게 울지 말라고 하면 더 크게 우는 법이었기에 매그너스는 침착함을 유지하려 한 채로 알렉의 눈물이 조금 사그라질 때까지 부드러운 손길로 알렉의 등을 가만히 쓸어내렸다.

매그너스의 손길이 효과가 있었는지 눈물은 그친 알렉은 콧물만 훌쩍거리는 채로 새빨개진 눈동자만 이리저리 굴리고 있었다. 조금 진정된 알렉을 안아 들고 거실 소파에 앉은 매그너스는 자신과 시선을 피하는 알렉과 눈을 맞추려 하고 있었다.

 

“알렉산더. 네가 왜 우는지 모르는 채로 우는 모습을 봐야 하는 게 얼마나 힘든 건지 모를 거야.”

“...”

“왜 울었는지 안 말해줄 거야?”

 

울음의 이유를 묻는 다정한 월록의 목소리는 지난 며칠간 알렉이 가장 듣고 싶어 하던 것이었다. 자신을 사랑한다고 말했지만, 그대로 등을 돌려서 떠났던 매그너스의 뒷모습에 알렉은 차마 멈추라고 소리 한번 지르지 못하고 그대로 보내줘야 했었다. 그뿐만이었던가? 실리 여왕과 손을 잡은 다운월더들. 처음 보는 차가운 눈빛으로 자신을 바라보는 연인에게 아픈 표정을 보일 시간은 전혀 없었다. 그때도 떠나는 매그너스를 잡을 수는 없었다.

 

“당신을 다시 못 볼 줄 알았어요.”

“오, 알렉...”

 

그 말을 하면서도 다시 눈물이 맺혀 반짝이는 눈으로 자신을 바라보면서 대답하는 알렉이 가여우면서 동시에 미치도록 사랑스러웠다. 매그너스는 눈물이 한줄기 흐르는 알렉의 볼을 엄지로 쓸어주고 애정이 넘치는 눈빛으로 제 연인을 바라보았다. 연애가 처음이라던 알렉은 생각보다 더 힘든 시간을 보낸 것 같았다. 하긴, 알렉산더는 ‘이별’이라는 단어를 쓰기도 싫었던 건지 ‘싸움’이라는 단어로 대체할 정도였으니까. 알렉은 이제서야 고삐에 익숙해지기 시작한 야생마 같았다. 여기까지 오는데 여기저기 다치긴 했어도 이제 옳은 방향으로 가기 시작했으니 좋은 게 좋은 거 아닌가? 라고 현명한 월록은 생각했다.

다시 애정이 가득 찬 월록의 눈을 마주하면서 어린 섀도우 헌터는 어디인지는 콕 집어서 말은 할 수 없지만, 몸속 깊은 곳에서 올라오는 말랑한 감정에 제 가슴 언저리를 손으로 꼭 눌러보았다. 다시 심장이 쿵쿵 뛰어대는 기분에 알렉은 괜히 헛기침하고 매그너스에게 떼를 쓰듯 말했다.

 

“이제 섀도우 헌터라고 부르지 마요.”

“네 직업이 섀도우 헌터인 건 어떡하고?”

“...아무튼 부르지 마요.”

 

섀도우 헌터든, 월록이든, 다시 만난 두 명의 연인들이 키득거리는 소리가 매그너스의 로프트를 가득 채운 밤이었다.


End file.
